


A Halting Sonnet of His Own [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all of the people at New Burbage, Geoffrey Tennant is, perhaps, the least equipped to run a seminar focused on relationship advice.</p><p>    Shakespeare, as always, has the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halting Sonnet of His Own [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Halting Sonnet of his Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094443) by [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon). 



[Link to download/stream podfic here.](https://app.box.com/s/i18nkn0q6sa4g41nyxodznlx6cx73m8z)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/halting-sonnet-of-his-own)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
